


Sick {KinKuniKage}

by SuperBlueIwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Dorks in Love, Fukuroudani, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, KinKuniKage Week, M/M, Multi, Nekoma, Threesome - M/M/M, Training Camp, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlueIwa/pseuds/SuperBlueIwa
Summary: Karasuno and Aoba Johsai join Nekoma, Fukurodani and a few other schools at a week long Training Camp in Tokyo.Kageyama is stubborn, Kindaichi and Kunimi worry a lot.They made up and are friends now.Details needed to understand: set a year late, Kageyama and the others are now second years at Karasuno, Ennoshita is captain. Kindaichi and Kunimi are also now second years at Aoba Johsai, Yahaba is now captain. Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi now have a rivalry, but it's not full of hatred anymore, it's more about teasing and riling each other up. They managed to somewhat move on from what happened in middle school. This takes place before Inter High, they have a training camp in Tokyo, Karasuno and Aoba Johsai were invited this time, not just Karasuno.Hopefully this is better than it sounds <3
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	1. Start of Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This will be split into 2 parts, so here's part 1.  
> Enjoy ^_^

Karasuno and Aoba Johsai reached Tokyo around the same time, 6:30am. Both teams were exhausted from their long journey to Nekoma High, they were greeted by the Nekoma team, Lev greeted them all whist Ennoshita walked towards Kenma, Nekoma's new captain. He gestured to Yahaba, the other captain to come join him in their greeting. Ennoshita saw Akaashi walking towards them too, smiling and waving at Fukurodani's new captain too. Said captain let out a lazed smile and strolled up to the other 3, introducing himself.

After introductions, the Seijou team members mainly introducing themselves, all the teams and Akaashi walked towards the entrance of the school. The teams then spilt up, Taketora Yamamoto and Sō Inuoka took Seijou to the room they'll be staying in whilst Akaashi took Karasuno too their room, both teams being told to be ready and in the cafeteria by 7 for breakfast and they'll start warm ups at 8:30.

Kageyama left the room as soon as he dropped his bags, wanting to walk around a bit to get used to his surroundings again. Of course he had to bump into Kindaichi and Kunimi on his way out. Said setter kinda wasnt in the mood to deal with anyone right now, he's been having a pounding headache since this morning and just wants to clear is mind. Kageyama tried to let out a little smile at his two rivals/friends (?) and continued walking towards the open area of the school. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at each other in confusion, surprised at the lack of teasing between the three of them. They shrugged it off thinking that Kageyama must just be tired from the drive down here. Afterall, they'll be here for a week so they'll be plently of time for them to bicker later on.

Finally breakfast was ready, all teams gathered in the massive cafetaria. All the teams there were, Nekoma High, Fukurodani Academy, Ubugawa High, Shinzen High, Aoba Johsai and finally Karasuno.

Everyone was spread out, some mingled with other teams, some stayed within their own teams. Hinata was sitting next to Kenma and Lev, no surprise there, Akaashi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi accompanied them. Ennoshita was sitting with the other 3rd years from Karasuno, Yamamoto from Nekoman joining them. The Karasuno first years mingled with Aoba Johsai's first years, some from Nekoma and Fukurodani joining in too, excited to meet new people. Kageyama sat down near the 3rd years from his school, not close enough to be invloved by far enough from everyone else so he was surrounded by peace. He let out a sigh, welcoming the calmness around him, allowing the pounding in his head to calm down a little.

Kunimi and Kindaichi scanned the room when they walked in, taking in the excited buzz from once side of the room to the hushed whispers from the other side. Their eyes eventually found Kageyama, sitting alone, closer the the quieter 3rd years but not involving himself. Both boys from Seijou sighed, not surprised by their old friends antics of wanting to be alone. The slowly walked towards the second year, letting their trays drop onto the table, making a quiet slap sound. Kageyama jumped at the sound and looked at the other 2nd years with wide eyes, he was shocked that they were sitting with him, even moreso to see that they sat on either side of him and not just next to each other.

"Im only here because Kunimi didn't want to talk to anyone, so dont take this the wrong way" Kindaichi stated gruffly. Tobio nodded and continued to eat in silence. His movements were slow, he was eating at an unrushed paced, gulping his food in peace, the two boys beside him in a similar state. He finshed eating before the other two and softly exused himself. 

"It's almost time for warmups, I'll see you two on the court later", with that Kageyama left to put is tray away and headed out the cafetaria, Ennoshita calling the Karasuno team soon after to head to the gym. Soon after that all the teams were spread out in the multiple gyms, warming up for the first day of the training camp. 

Spirits were high, teams bristled with excitement for the beginning of a hectic week. For Karasuno, Kageyama was working with Hinata, Tanaka, Narita and another first year called Akihari, this first year was in training to be a potential wing spiker/ace for his upcoming years in this high school. Ennoshita was working with Noya and the other first year with recieving, Kinoshita and Yamaguchi practicing their jump float serves on them and finally Tsukishima and the last of the 4 first years were acting as a block for the wing spikers, not only helping the 3 spikers in improving their power but also helping them get used to different types of spikes. 

Karasuno was a forced to be reckoned with now. Obviously they weren't the same as last year, no one could replace Daichi, Suga and Asahi, but that doesnt mean they havent gotten strong in other ways. Their defense had a massive gap in the beginning when Daichi left, but Ennoshita stepped up to the plate and soon closed that gap they had, through intense training as a team and individually they were much stronger than they seemed.

That doesnt mean the other teams have weakend though. Nekoman still had Lev, the annoying tall blocker, their now 2nd year libro, Yūki Shibayama, took over Yaku's spot, not allowing a gap to be made in their defense and Inuoka, another middle blocker/wing spiker, was still there, making life difficult for everyone else.

Fukurodani had also gained many strong new players. Although they had to adjust the most since most of their starters were 3rd years last year, they are still as strong as ever. Akaashi didn't allow his team to slack off. He kept them together and made them work well. Similiar to Oikawa, he managed to bring the best out of his team.

And finally Aoba Johsai, a school Karasuno struggled with anyways, they were strong. Sure they didn't have Oikawa or Iwaizumi anymore, but their players made up for it. Yahaba as a setter didn't effect the team much, they were used to him already, Oikawa got injured a lot so the team worked effortlessly with him. Mad-dog, Kentaro Kyotani, fit in well too, he became their official ace, him and Yahaba worked together so well it was captivating. Watari their libro was as strong and quick as ever too. Kindaichi and Kunimi also being the strongest they've been.

All teams at the training camp were now considered powerhouse schools. So this would be an grueling and intense few days for everyone.

Warm-ups were done, and the camp officially started. Karasuno were up against Fukurodani first. They were doing matches set by set first, instead of their usual 3 sets, easing their way into the camp. Karasuno now lacked setters as Sugawara-san was gone, Kageyama was the only one left. He was in the mids of training one of their first years though. The first year showed potential, he was analytical, he could think fast and he knew how to set, the only thing we lacked was efficiency and and success rates with the sets he does know. So Kageyama knew that this camp would be the perfect opportunity to help said first year grow.

The match started, the whistle blew, making everyone perk up, senses high. Although the whistle left a sharp sting in Kageyama head and ears, he shook it off, took a deep breath, and started the match with his intense jump serve. The first point was theirs. Fukurodani's libro was a first year, so he was still adjusting, but he was determinded to stop the next one. Kageyama got ready to serve again, breathing in to clear his head from noise surrounding him. He threw the ball up and jumped, another serve hitting the ground, the second point was theirs too. The team pumped their first up in excitment. All members were on a high, they were gonna win this.

The set continued, Fukurodani were currently at 23 and Karasuno at 24. They were at match point. By this time Aoba Johsai and Nekoma had finished their set, Nekoma winning 25:19. Both teams watched the intense match going on, Kindaichi and Kunimi had their eyes on Kageyama the entire time, wacthing his flawless plays. Kageyama was doing well, he was proud of their team, and he wanted him to win this. He gave it is all. It was Tsukishima's turn to serve, he hit the ball above the net, the libro from the other team dove and recieved the ball, it went up, straight to Akaashi to set it to their new ace, a second year named Hikaro. He spiked the ball with great force, it was coming straight to Kageyama, he recived it, although he lost his balance due to the force and his head slammed against the ground, the pounding from earily came back to him and he winced. He got up immediately, not wanting to worry his teammates and got back into position. His ears were ringing but he ignored for the time being. They scored, meaning Karasuno one. They finally once against the powerhouse school they've never managed to beat before. The losing team had to do flyinf dives around the court, same as last year. 

Kageyama felt himself be dragged into a hug by Tanaka and Hinata, Ennotshita ruffling his hair. He felt himself wince at the touch on his head, not seeing the concered looks from the two second years in Seijou. Surprisingly enough Tsukishima was the one who pulled the setter out of the shouting group.

"You okay King?" the middle blocker asked, knowing that said second year was in some sort of discomfort after how his head slammed into the ground earlier. Kageyama slowly nodded, "I'll be fine after I take pain killers", he stated, sending Yachi, their manager, a thankful look at the water bottle she handed to the two boys and the cold cloth for Kageyama to put over his head, slightly calming the ache. Yamaguchi swiftly moved Tobio to the side of the court and sat him down, immediately pulling out pain killers from the med kit, coach Ukai coming over to check on their setter too.

"You played well Kageyama, take a rest, let the new first year play the next match, he needs experience too", Kageyama nodded his head, accepting the pain killers from Tadashi, gulping them down with water. Ukai went back to the team, giving them a light speech before the second round of games started. This time a lot of players were swapped out, all the second years expected for Tsukki were switched out and replaced by first years. Their line up being; Shindou, first year setter, Tanaka and Akihari, third and first year wing spikers/ace (tanaka acts as middle blocker too), Tsukishima, second year middle blocker, Ennoshita, third year defense (and wing spiker) and Noya, third year libro. This was the team that would face Nekoma.

With that the match started. and same with the match between Seijou and Fukurodani. Kageyama knew he should be watching his team play, but his eyes kept flickering towards Aoba Johsai, towards one middle blocker and one wing spiker specifically. The two worked flawlessly in his eyes. They never had any hiccups and knew what the other was gonna do before they did it. It was perfect team work. It reminded him of himself and Hinata. Tobio sat on the bench and watched the rest of his team cheer for the players on court. 

Nekoma was ahead by 6 points now, them leading 21:15. Coach Ukai called in for a swap, Yamaguchi's time to shine as their pinch server. He was gonna get Karasuno back in line with Nekoma, afterall, most of Nekoma's new defense hadn't gone up against Tadashi's serves, so the team was hoping for this to go their way. Yamaguchi served, the first one being a little shaky, it hit the net but it lucky fell towards the other sied of the court, the team watched in anticipation and Nekoma's libro dove down to recive, he narrowly missed it, giving the point to Karasuno. Kageyama let out the breath his was holding, they can do this. Karasuno caught up eventually, even though Yamaguchi managed to scored 5 points, the team still held out. They were at 23:20 now, Nekoma still in the lead.

Unfortunately Karasuno lost that round, 25:20 to Nekoma. They did their punishments, got refreashments and moved on. Aoba Johsai and Karasuno had no matches together today as the rest of the teams wanted to feel out the two teams first, they didnt want the two familiar teams to go all out with each other on the first day.

It was now lunch break, Karasuno won one game and lost one game. Fukurodani in the same boat, Nekoma won both their games and Aoba Johsai lost both theirs. No one blames them though, they played against two of the powerhouses of Tokyo, they are holding up a lot better than Karasuno did when they had their first training camp here.

Lunch went by smoothly, Kageyama's head no longer pounded as much, he ate quietly with Hinata, Kindaich, Kunimi, Akaashi and Kenma. Surprisingly Hinata was quiet too, probably because his mouth was just stuffed with food.

It was time for the second half to begin, Karasuno was up against Ubugawa High next, they knew this would be tough too, they had strong hitters and good defense on this team. Aoba Johsai were up against Shinzen High, Kageyama had faith that they would win this round against Shinzen High.

The matches came to an end, Karasuno lost against Ubugawa High but won against Shinzen High. Kageyama had taken a heavy hit durning his match against Shinzen, meaning he could only play in the first half of the match. He was currently leaning his head on Kindaichi's shoulder, the other second year sitting out of his own game, allowing the first years to get their practice in too. He knew Kageyama's head was hurting, two powerful blows in one day must've been painful, he's surprised Tobio didn't get a concussion.

Kindaichi is actually really proud of Kageyama, looking at him now, being helpful, teaching his kouhai's, willingly sitting out of games to allow others to play. He was happy that his old friend was no longer the tyrant King he used to be. Kunimi being in the same boat as him. Both boys glad that they settled things with said setter at the end of their first year.

The whistle blew, signalling the end of all matches, allowing extra practice time for those who wanted it and also signalling the start of dinner.

"King, come practice with us", Kageyama looked up to see Tsukishima, Akaashi and Hinata standing in front of him. He nodded and stood up. he looked over as Kindaichi and looked towards Kunimi who was walking towards him.

"You two should join us too, we can play 3 on 3 then", bluntly spoken, kageyama followed Akaashi to Gym 3. Teams were, Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima VS Akaashi, Kunimi and Kindaichi. They played a few 10 point sets. Kageyama's team winning 3 and Akaashi's team winning 2. They all head towards the cafetaria after. Tobio was exhausted. Not surprising considering he's had a headache all day and took 2 blows to the head. He ate quickly and excused himself, leaving to head back to the room. The others glanced at each other in confusion but left it. They figured he was just tired. By the time Tobio reached the Karasuno room, he was dragging his feet. He entired, nodding his head at the 3rd years that were already there and to Yamaguchi and Shindou. He went straight to his futon and fell asleep instantly.

Without realising it Kageyama has fallen asleep without changing and ontop of his covers. Yamaguchi looked over in worry as he hasn't seen Tobio so tired before, even after knowing him for a year and a half. He noticed a slight tremble in his friends body as he slept. Brushing it off as his imagination due to being tired he went back to talking to the third years and Shindou. Eventually the rest of the team piled into the room, immediately quieting down after noticing their setter knocked out ontop of his futon. Ennoshita annonuced that it was time for lights out, but before then he signed and him and Tsukki managed to get Kageyama under his covers, stopping his trembling for the time being. With that the team fell asleep.

Although the next morning seemed fine for everyone, it was not for the second year setter. When it was time for breakfast Narita woke up the team, most of them shuffling out of the room to fill their empty stomachs.

"BAKAyama! You need to wake up. Breakfast is important and the cafetaria will close soon". Hinata tried waking up his best friend. He shook the sleeping boy a little, in attempt to get him up, but alas, he was unresponsive. Kinoshita glanced over, worried about his kouhai. He told Tsukishima to go get something for the younger member to eat, he sent hinata with him, telling them to eat before coming back. Both boys nodded and walked out, leaving Kinoshita alone with the sleeping boy.

Kintoshita felt Kageyama's head to make sure he was okay, immediately flinching away, his head was burning up. He felt something grab his wrist, looking down to see the second year staring at him with hodded eyes.

"Don't tell the team, I'll be fine. I just need to eat something", the third year hesitated but nodded anyways, Kageyama knew what he needed more than he did. Although he wrapped a cold towel around Tobio's head, a form of cooling his temperature for now. Tobio sighed at the cool feeling, relishing in it for now. "You don't need to stay, I'm fine. Go eat." With that Kinoshita left. He would keep an eye on the second year throughout the day tho.

A while later Kageyama heard footsteps coming towards the room. He hid the now warm towel under his futon and forced himself to sit up, wincing while doing so. He wilded himself to stay upright and not sway. Just as he steadied himself the door opened quickly. Multiple people coming in the room, not all were members of Karasuno. He noticed Akaashi, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Hinata behind Tsukki. All of them looking at the setter with worried faces. The boy in question let out a small smile at the others, telling them hes okay.

Tsukki put down mild bread and a glass of milk next to Kageyama, "eat up, were starting practice so join us when you're done." He walked out, dragging the small middle blocker out of the room too.

"You okay?" Akaashi asked, his eyebrows raised up in question. He looked at Kageyama in suspision. Kageyama nodded and bit into his milk break. The Fukurodani setter just sighed and left the room after, not believe karasuno's setter but letting it slide for now. He closed the door behind him, knowing the two Seijou members wont be following him out.

Kunimi sat next to Kageyama, staring at him intensely, not saying a word, just observing the setter. He was trying to see what was wrong. "You look a little pale", he said in his monotone voice, not asking, stating the fact. Kageyama swallowed the peice of bread in his mouth and looked at his old friend next to him.

"I just didn't sleep much last night", he shruggled is shoulder. Tobio looked and Kindaichi, "dont you two have practice now too? You should get going." Kindaichi looked like he wanted to say something but he just nodded instead, not knowing how to say 'we're worried' to his friend. With that, Kageyama forced himself to stand up. Taking slow but steady steps towards the door. "let's go" he said, not even turning back. The other two stared at the back of his head, slowly following behind him, but eventually falling inot step with him by the time they reached the gym.

They spilt off then. They had to focus on the camp and their teams right now. Kageyama soon joined his team, quickly stretching and taking his place as setter, sending Shindou to practice his receives with Noya and Natsusa, the other first year. Their warm up ended pretty soon, they were now getting ready to face Nekoma once again. they started out wit their original team; Kagayama, Hinata, Tuskki, Tanaka, Noya and Ennoshita. Both teams started of stonge, each team scoring a point right after the other team does, it went back and forth for a while, the points were currently 21:20 to Nekoma. A fast paced yet intense match. All players were panting already tired from the fast pace of the game.

It was Tobio's turn to serve. He went for his classic extraordinary jump serve. The ball whizzed past Nekoma's libro, the sound of the ball smacking into the ground rung throughout the gym. This felt different. Kageyama's palm stung more than usual, his team looked at him with wide eyes and he noticed that eveything froze around him for a second, almost everyone was staring at him in shock.

"That looked almost exactly like Oikawa's spike serve", he heard this being murmured. His head snapped to the side, staring at Ennoshita in shock at what he just heard.

"What" he asked, dumbfounded at what was just said.

"That was Oikawa's spike serve" he heard someone esle say, following the voice his eyes met with Kunimi. Kageyama's felt his eyes grow wider, if that was even possible.

Kageyama shook his head, "impossible, that serve is impossible".

The ref blew his whistle, snapping everyone out of there daze. "GET BACK TO YOUR GAMES EVERYONE", his voice boomed in the gym, and the games started once again. Only difference is that the players who weent playing still had heir eyes on Karasuno's setter, wondering if he was going to do that again. Kageyama threw the ball up, getting ready to do his normal serves, this one didn't feel different The libro of Nekoma missed it again, but the ball didn't slam into the ground like it did last time. Everyone wondered whether that serve before was a mistake or not. Kageyama scored two more points before being stopped, none of his other serves were like his first one. He was glad, that first serve hurt his hand more than he let on.

Karasuno won 25:23 to Nekoma this time. Kageyama's body felt hot and heavy. He was exhausted. The team got drinks quickly before sorting out their team for the next game. They were against Shinzen High again for their next match. Ukai deciding that they were going to start of with all the first years expect Shindou first. Meaning their starting will be; Kageyama as setter, Akihari as wing spiker, Natsusa as libro, Haruto and Tsukishima as middle blockers and Tanaka as ace. They've never had this line up before but they'd make it work.

Nekoma were against Ubugawa High now, meaning Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani were sitting out for this round, they split off, watching the different teams play. Kindaichi and Kunimi obviously came to watch Karasuno, Kageyama more specifically. Tobio tried not to take notice of their eyes burning holes into him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, shaking his head he focused on the game he was about to play, still feeling worn out from their last game he sluggishly made his way onto the court, starting on the front line, Tsukki serving, Kageyama covered the back of his head, for safety reasons. After taking many blows yesterday he didn't want a repeat. Tsukishima served perfectly and the match continued. Karasuno were in the lead, 17:10 to them. 

••••••••••••••••••••••

Word count: 4194

YO WHEN I ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS, IT WAS ROUGHLY 8K+ WORDS (it wasn't even completely finished) SO I SPLIT IT INTO TWO PARTS.

HERE'S PART ONE. ENJOY <3

\- Emz 💕


	2. Training Camp Cuddles

Kageyama was tired, it was his turn to serve but his head was throbbing. He threw the ball up, not having the energy to jump serve, he served normally, almost missing it. The ball hit the net, but it luckily fell onto the other side of the net, giving them the point as no one from the other team expected that.

Kinoshita looked at Kageyama in confusion, wonder why he didn't jump like usual. He was still slightly worried from last time, but when he met eyes with the setter, and said boy smiled and shook his head he let him be. He'd stop him if things get bad. He also noticed the looks the two Seijou members gve each other, clearly something was bothering them. But the game continued. They won 25:16. One of the better wins they've had in a while. It was time for a break. The team split of inot smaller groups, some went to get fruit, some sat and talked. Kageyama found himself being dragged to the water section by two people. He didn't know who yet but once he looked up when he saw the watter bottle in front of his he noticed it was his friendly rivals.

"You played well" Kindaichi stated. Kunimi nodding along with the statement. They both sat Tobio down on the bleachers, Kunimi going to sit behind him one seat up. He was quick to drag Tobio to him, putting his legs on either side of the setters head, gently running his hands through his slightly damp hair, lightly massaging his scalp. The two boys knew that their friends head was still somewhat hurting from yesterday, and they knew he was pushing himslef today so they didn what they could to sooth him right now. Kindaichi smiled at the two, giving Kageyama's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm playing now, I'll see you both after the practice match", Kunimi nodded, Kageyama made a sound of acknowledgement, his mind and body basicallt like putty under Kunimi's hands. Kindaichi laughed at this and left to join his team. 

Kunimi felt Tobio's head go lax, leaning his head against the youngers thigh. Kunimi smiled at the older teen, continuing running his hands through his hair. He noticed a few of the Karasuno team members looking at them, the first years looked confused, their captain gave him a small smile when they made eye contact and he noticed the blond middle blocker blankly looking at them, whilst holding back the small orange haired crow from disturbing them. He chuckled at the team, he could tell they were all close. Hell he knew they were just from the way Kageyama worked with them. He knew Kageyama trusted his team with his whole heart and that fact alone made pride swell up in his chest. He was happy. They all were.

Kunimi placed his cool hands on Kageyama's forehead, wanting him to cool down a little before his next game. He was startled once he felt how hot the older boys head was. He felt himself being filled with concern. This wasn't the normal heat after a game, he felt too warm, he was sweating too much. He shot Kindaichi a panicked look. He wasnt expecting Yuutarou to catch his look, considering he was in the middle of a game but he was surprised to see them make eye contact. Akira's eyes were wide, a little bit of fear shone in them. Yuu was alarmed. He glanced at the other Karasuno members, he noticed their middle blocker Tsukishima and pinch server Yamaguchi looking at Tobio with concern. He needed to leave, he needed to know what was wrong. He glanced at Yahaba who was sitting out, if anyone was to look at him they'd know something was up. Yahaba noticed, immediately calling for a sub. Kindaichi subbed off and bowed to his captain in thanks, quick to leave and join Akira, who still had his hands in Tobio's hair, this time one hand was cupping his cheek, which seemed too flushed to be just from the game he perviously played.

"Everything okay?" a quiet but perky voice sounded from behind Yuu. Tadashi and Kei were walking towards the three boys on the bleachers. Yamaguchi was quick to pick up on Kageyama's condition. He carefully moved forwards and tapped on the younger boys knee. "Kageyama, you with us?"

Tobio opened his eyes, "Huh? Of course I am. Where else would I be?" his confused voice fluttered between the boys, they couldn't help but laugh at the frowning boy. "why is everyone here?" he questioned once again. "If you're worried about me don't, like I said, I just didn't sleep much and Kunimi's hand was cold, I was warm after the match so I closed my eyes for a bit" he scoffed out, not wanting his friends to worry.

They all looked at each other, unsure if they should believe him or not. Eventually they let it slide, they knew if it was something bad Kageyama would be even more stubborn than he is now to get his way. He would've pushed them away, but he's not. 

"Okay King, whatever you say", Tsukki teased as he walked away, Yamaguchi right at his heel, after he said bye of course.

"You sure you're okay tho?" Kindaichi asked one more time.

Kageyama smacked him on his head, "I can't believe you left your game for nothing BAKA". Both Kunimi and Kindaichi rolled thier eyes, of course that's what he was thinking about. "go go, you need to be with your team". This time he was addressing both of the Seijou members. Both boys nodded and went to their team, Tobio doing the same by going to his. He noticed Shindou and Natsusa raise an eyebrow at him, and Tanaka wiggling his eyebrows in a sugggestive manner, he scrowled at all three of his team mates and they burst out laughing.

The day continued, everything was fine for the most part. Kageyama was feeling weaker than usual but he kept pushing himself to seem normal. It was extra practice time, all the matched were over now, his team won some but lost some. For once in his life he was tempted to just go eat and sleep, he didn't feel like practicing. Unfortunately, luck wasnt on his side and Hinata was dragging him towards Akaashi, Kenma, Tsukishima and Lev for extra practice 

They played 3 v 3 again, teams were; Kageyama, Lev and Kenma, Kenma played as the setter and Kageyama played as spiker, leaving Lev as middle blocker. Tuskishima, Hinata and Akaashi didn't have to chnage from there usual positions so the games begun

Kageyama's team won 2 out of the 5 sets they played. He couldn't get himself to jump like he usually does, he couldn't hit as hard as he wanted to, his movements were sluggish. Kenma picked up on this and tried to match with Tobio's slower pace, but alas the attempt was futile, Kageyama couldn't keep up. Everyone but Hinata and Lev seemed to pick up on this.

"Alright, that's enough for today", Akaashi's soothing voice filled the gym. "let's go eat before the cafetaria shuts".

With that all the boys were out of the gym. Keiji lagged back, walked at Tobio's slower pace, silently they both entered the cafetaria behind the rest of their small group. They got food and were looking for a place to sit. Tobio noticed Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting alonne and walked towards them. Akaashi, Tsukki and Kenma followed, leaving Hinata and Lev to themselves. Kageyama silently put his tray down as he sat next to Kindaichi. Both Seijou boys were surprised to see the crowd Tobio brought with him, not expecting the ex-king to actually be social with anything other then his own team mates and them. Everything went to normal, mostly. They were all quietly eating, well most of them were. They were all quiet people anyways so the silence that settled over them was not awkward at all. They could hear Kenma's game as they ate and they were comfortable.

Kageyama was playing with his food, occasionally taking a bite when Tsukishima would glare at him for not eating, but he took small bites, slowly chewing. He was really out of it. He didn't notice when the two other setters got up when they were done, or how his middle blocker left too. He didn't notice Kunimi moving to the other side of him, once again sandwhiching him between his old team mates. He noticed the hand that was rubbing his back, just barely, it felt like a feather touch, almost as tho it wasnt actually there. But the squeeze he felt in his palm seemed to snap him out of the daze he was in. Suddenly the noise of the cafetaria filled his ears, the smell of food filled his nose and he was suddenly made aware of the hand running up his back and the two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up an noticed that most people had left the area already. He saw Ennoshita are the doorway, looking at him in concern, but smiled when thet made eye contact. He left the room after that.

"Kags we should head back to our rooms now", Kunimi's soft voice filled his head. He felt himself nodding along, allowing himself to be pulled up by the two ex-team mates. While walking Kageyama seemed to slowly move himself closer to the heat next to him, not realising it was actually Kindaichi, he buried himself into his side. Based on their past experiences with Kageyama, they knew that Kageyama became affectionate and unaware of his surrounding when he's not feeling well. This sent worry through both of them as they nervously glanced at each other. Kindaichi wrapped on arm around the boy currently stuffed against his side, pulling Kunimi to the boys other side so he was sandwhiched once again. They both stopped walking for a bit, Kindaichi leaned against the wall in the hallway for a bit, shifting Kageyama so he was burried in his chest and not his side, Kunimi moved so he was behind Kageyama too, allowed the boy to absord their warmth. 

After a few minutes (which reallly felt like hours) Yuu felt dead weight agaisnt him. He quickly grabbed the younger boy to stop him from falling. One look at they both knew the setter had fallen asleep. He hadn't passed out luckily, he'd just fallen asleep, standing up. The Seijou boys couldn't help but laugh at the situation they were in. Kunimi quickly got ahold of Kageyama as Kindaichi turned around and crouched down so Akira could place Tobio on his back. Yuu then slowly stood up, his hands slipping under the sleeping boys thighs to hold him up, leaning forward a little so Tobio doesn't fall off. Kunimi could help but take a picture of Yuu giving a sleeping Tobio and piggy back ride. He giggled to himself a little after forawrding the picture to both Yuu and Tobio. He debated sending it to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he knew they both had a soft spot for the younger setter. So he did. His phone was immediately flooded with messages from both of them, cooing at their cute kouhais. Without knowing, those two had forwarded the picture to both Daichi and Suga too, who spammed Tobio's phone. Not that he'll know till morning anyways.

Eventually the two boys made it to Karasuno's room. They knocked and waited for the door to slide open, and when it did, they weren't prepared to see the fully team staring at them with wide eyes. Both boys blushed a little while avoiding eye contact. Finally Kindaichi cleared his throat.

"Um.. Kageyama fell asleep, so um here's your setter back", wow Kindaichi had never felt so awkward before. He saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snicker at his statement whilst Ennoshita stood up, walking toward the two boys to get his kouhai from them. With Kindaichi's help the two of them managed to get Tobio in his futon, Ennoshita tucked him in like the mom he is. He walked Akira and Yuu to the door.

"Thank you both for bringing him back safely", the captain said while bowing. 

"It's okay Ennoshita-san. It was partly our fault he fell alseep like that", Kindaichi said lightly, trying to get the older captain to stop bowing.

"Um Ennoshita-san?", the captain looked up at that, Kunimi's voice changed a little, making him feel a little concerned. "Can you keep an eye on Kageyama for us? I'm not sure if I'm imagining things but it seems like somethings bothering him". Anyone could tell that the boys are woried about their friend.

Ennoshita nodded, "of course. I was actually thinking the same thing. I'm glad you brought it up. I'll let you know if anything happens to Tobio-kun". With that the captain bowed again, said good night and returned to his team, the other two doing the same thing.

The next day Kageyama woke up with a pounding headache, he forced himself to sit up. The room spun around him for a few seconds until it settled around him. He pushed himself up and off his futon, stumbling to the door, he needed to get out of the hot room, he needed to refreshen up, the bathroom was his goal, getting there was what he needed to do. He slowly and quietly opened the door, he didn't want to walk the remaining team mates up from their slumber. Half of them where gone, he's assuming to breakfast, while the others were still asleep.

Slowly but surely he started the walk to the bathroom, turning a corner he accidentally walked straight into someone. He let out a gasp as he felt himself lose his balance once more, but if it weren't for the hand that grabbed him, he surely would've smashed into the ground. 

"Whoa, Kageyama-kun, are you okay?" a new panic voice filled his ears, he glanced up to see one of the third years from Ubugawa gripping onto him, Kōji Yukawa, holding him up.

"Sorry Yukawa-san, I didn't see you. I'm okay thank you. Sorry but I have to go to the bathroom", with that Kageyama rushed past the other boy and went straight into the bathroom. Luckily there was no one there so he let himself go to the sink and splash himself a few times. He needed to cool his body down.

On the other hand, Yukawa was a bit bewildered. The second year setter he bumped into didn't look fine at all. He was sweaty and red in the face, one would normally look like that after a game or an intense work out but it didn't look like Kageyama was working out. Not to mention his body was hot, as in the arm he grabbed was burning up. He was worried for the younger boy. Yakawa went to the cafetaria in search for Karasuno's captain to let him know about his concerns, unfortunately he was no where to be seen. Giving up, he decided to just keep an eye on him himself.

The day continued on, matches were played, some were lost some were one. Nothing new. Kageyama pushed himself through the first half of the day, he was fine. He only had a few dizzy spells throughout the first 3 matches his team had. Though things were more intense as it was coming to the middle of their camp, everyone was at their peak, so Kageyama coul'd afford to get sick or allow his fever to interfere with the training.

Karasuno were currently on a break, preparing for their last match of the day. They were finally up against their rivaling team, Aoba Johsai. Both teams were excited. They hadn't played each other in a while so everyone was excited to see their improvement. Not to mention that the other 4 schools their would be watching their match too. Afterall, they've never seen the two rivals play against each other so they were allowed an early end, as long as they made up for it with extra practice later.

Alas it was time to start. Things were tense. Both teams were on edge, the other teams sensing this, putting them on edge too. Karasuno's starting team was the usual, the same going for Aoba Johsai. Kageyama was set to start the game.

"NICE SERVE", he heard Hinata and Tanaka yell. He took a deeo breath in, pushing away any other thoughts and feels away from him, he need to focus. With that, he threw the ball up, jumped, and slammed his hand against the ball. Just like yesterday, the ball slammed against the ground with intense speed and force, no one had enough time to move to recieve the spike serve. Once again, the gym was silent. This time Tobio was aware of what he did. Turning around with wide eyes and mouth open in shock he look at his team.

"ONE MORE", this time Ennoshita's voice range through his head. Yes, one more, he could get another service ace. And he did. The ball flew towards the opposing team at a powerful speed. Their libro managed to actually move this time, unfortunately, the hit was so hard it bounced off his arm and went straight out of the court. Another point the Karasuno. Kageyama still didn't know how he was doing this but he was snapped out of it by the sharp pain in his hand. His palm was bright red, he wasn't used to his. 

His team let out another cheer, encouraging him to continue. But his sharp hits didn't continue, they returned to his normal jump serves, but this time it seemed to take more of a toll on his body so by the time it was his 5th serve, his hits were weaker, allowing Seijou's libro, Watari, to save the serve, the ball went straight to Yahaba, their captain who set it to Kentaro, mad-dog. Aoba Johsai stopped Karasuno's streak then and there. Their team leaped up at the point scored.

The game continued, Karasuno won the first set 25:20, and lost the second set 24:26. Both sets were close. They were in their final set now. current scored were 15:14 to Seijou. 

Aoba Johsai was currently in the middle of an attack, Tsukishima, Kageyama and Tanaka all jumped for the three person block against Kindaichi's spike. However Kageyama seemed to get his timing off, jumping after both Tsukki and Tanaka, this allowed a gap in their block and Kindaichi smashed straight through that block. Tanaka and Kageyama both let out a curse.

"Sorry", Kageyama quickly stated, looking at the other two blockers.

"You're slow today", Kindaichi snarled, completely in game mode, allowing his rivalry to show. Kageyama scrowled back, cursing him out. On the other hand Kunimi just watched, he was slightly taken aback by the setters miscalculation, but he didn't let it get to him, after all that gave them a point. Putting them two points ahead now.

Coach Ukai called for a time out, he wanted to tell the team to try their new tactic. It included a new quick, this time with Tsukki and Tanaka rather than Hinata.

"You feeling okay King? You look worse than usual, and thats seriously sying something", the taller blong mocked, concering hintinh through his voice though. Kageyama sent a sharp nod in his direction. He's fine. He has to be.

Unfortunately for him, it was that moment pain spiked in his already throbbing head. He felt his body jerk forward. He manged to catch him, he had one knee on the ground and he held his body up right, he couldn't cause a scene. Not now.

"I'm fine. I'll sub out once we get the lead, so don't worry". With that the team nodded, the fact that Kageyama suggesting subbing on his own accords was enough to get his team to trust him.

Truthfully Kageyama knew he wouldn't last as this point. He could tell his fevers gotten worse, he's sweating more than the rest of his team and he seemed to be the only one still out of breath. Alas the whistle blew, signaling the end of the time out. Everyone got back on court. Kageyama was on the front line, Kindaichi right in front of him. 

"You're seriously out of shape Tobio", he snickered, "I've barely broken a sweat and you look like your about to pass out", although he snickered, anyone could tell that their was concern laced in his voice, Kageyama didn't look well at all. Tobio scowled at him once again, sending a glare at the older and taller male. He wasn't wrong, but he would never admit that in front of the boy. 

Akaashi watched from the sideline, he knew something was wrong, specificallt with Karasuno's main setter. Kenma was next to him, actually paying attention to it too. "Something's wrong", Nekoma's setter bluntly stated. Fuurodani's setter grunted in agreement. He noticed of of the players from Ubugawa glancing at Tobio nervously too. The other players surrounding him were all tense too. He didn't know if it was because they game was intense, or if they all knew something was wrong too. He had a feeling it was most likely the first one, as they haven't had just a long and grueling practice match since the one between Fukurodani and Nekoma last year.

Suddenly Karasuno scored. No one saw that coming. Everyone was focused on the freak duo, eyes focused on Hinata's movement. No one saw Kageyama flick his wrist in the opposite direction, towards the tall middle blocker who was laready in the air, slamming his hand down n the volleyball. This was new.

"Freaky", Tsukki stated, still not used to the accuracy of their setters sets. Karasuno's team members let out a laugh, they all cheered at the point. With the next set from Karasuno, all eyes were on Tsukishima, expecting another surprise from him, no one seeing their ace run behind him and jump, noticing too late that the ball was coming down on their side. The crowd watching let out the breath they were holding, not expecting this at all.

"Are you kidding me! Not only do we have to worried about the freak duo quick, we need to worry about TWO MORE!", Yahaba whined in annoyance, Karasuno caught up to them. None of them were happy. Some people watching let out chuckles at Aoba Johsai's captains complaint.

Though, no one seemed to notice the second year setter on the ground, panting and holding his head. He used all his energy focusing on the two quicks right after each other. He felt overwhelmed, his head was throbbing and he was tired. The setter was on his knee's head down and he was struggling to focus, everything in his version was blurry, he couldn't hear anything around him, just a ringing in his head. He let out a huff that was louder than he thought.

"TOBIO" he distantly heard someone yell. Unable to tell who, he let out a groan, snapping his eyes shut, he pressued his hands harder against his skull, he wanted the throbbing to stop. It hurt. He felt a pair of arms go around him and with that his body went limp.

Kindaich held the boy to him, watching the setters head loll to the side, eyes closed and breathing deeply, completely limp in his arm. Kunimi was quickly by his side, back of his arm pressed against the boys forehead, wincing at the heat coming off him. Akaashi yelled at one of his first years to go to the nurse's office, to inform her about whats happened and that they would bring the passed out boy to her soon, Yachi was quick to get a cold, wet towel to put on the burning boys head. They needed to cool him down fast. 

Tsukishima was quick to snap Kindaichi out of his worried daze, "Kindaichi! We need to take him to the nurse's office now. Stand up, I'll help you". With that, Kindaichi slowly stood up, Tsukki helping him stand up. Kunimi by is other side in case he was off balance. Karasuno's captain was quick to follow the two Seijou members, but not before telling his team to stay there. The setter shouldn't be overcrowded right now. Ennoshita saw Hinata about to protest, but Yamaguchi and Kinoshita were quick to shut him up. With that he followed after. Of course Kenma was the one leading them to the nurse, the other players wouldn't have known where to go otherwise.

Kageyama was still burning up by the time the reached, he was still unconcious. Kindaichi swiftly put the setter on of the bed, the nurse coming over immediately, med kit out and ready to be used. 

"He's overworked himself. This is from stress and lack of food in his system. The boy doesn't seem to have much in his system and from being constantly active it's taken a toll on his body". The nurse was quick to conclude. "He should be okay for now, let him rest. His body needs to recover from the over use of it, I'll keep an eye on his fever for now. You boys should head back o your practice", with that she turned towards the 5 boys standing in her office. Fukurodani's first year gave a sharp nod, leaving immediately to go tell his captain whats going on. Kenma leaving not long after. Ennoshita nodded at the informaton given, worry blantant on his face, the nurse gave him a reassuring smile, he appreciated that. 

Karasuno's captain glanced at the two Seijou members, both boys were glued to the floor, not taking their eyes of the setter, their friend. "Can they stay?", The captain asked, glaning at the nurse. She was hesitant, but gave a curt nod, allowed the two players to stay with their currently unconscious friend. "Kunimi, Kindaichi, you two can stay with Tobio-kun okay? I'll head back and let everyone know what's going on. Come get me if anything happens", his soothing voice filled their ears, Kunimi turned towards the older male and nodded, letting the captain know he understood. With that Ennoshita patted them both on their shoulders and left. 

Kindaichi sat himself down besides Kageyama, Kunimi following suit, sitting on the other side of the boy lying down. The younger boy placed his hand on the boys head, slowly running his finggers throught the setters hair. "He's such and idiot", the pointy haired males whispered, staring at his friend. He shook his head and tapped his fingers on Kageyama's soft cheeks.

A soft groan rung through the area, the nurse quickly coming over to check on the unwell boy. "He's waking up", she told the other boys sweetly, not wanting to startle any of them. She wet the towel and put it on Kageyama's head again before swiftly leaving the 3 boys, going to her desk after drawing the curtains to give them privacy.

Tobio slowly blinked his eyes open, the light above him a bit to bright for his liking, causing him to lightly flinch. His movements giving te two boys with him and indication that he was coming to.

"Kageyama?" A soft voice fluttered through Tobio's head, Kunimi, he knew it was him. He felt a hand squeeze his own and he squeezed back. The hand was rough, it was Kindaichi.

"What happened?" The bed ridden boy asked his two friends, "Why am I lying down?" His croaky voice snapped Kindaichi out of his daze and the older boy was quick to pull Kageyam into a gentle hug. 

"You passed out mid game", Kunimis soft voice travelled to Kageyama.

"WHAT?? We should head back! Why are you two here then???" In a panicked hurried Kageyama tried to get out of bed, only to be pushed down by Kindaichi.

"You arent going anywhere. Your captains orders and the nurses, you have to rest. Your body has reached it limit so let it recover before you destroy it more", his voice was firm, glare set hard on the youngest of the 3, daring Tobio to argue with him.

"But-"

"No buts. You are staying here", Kindaichi almost a growled out. 

Kageyama looked over to Kunimi with pleading eyes to let him go. The sleepy boy shook his head, "Sorry Tobio-kun, but orders are orders. The game is continuing and you need to eat and rest well. Otherwise you wont be able to play for the rest of the camp".

With that Kageyama sunk into the bed. Only just realising how heavy his body felt. He let out a sigh, kicking the covers off him, he body feeling too hot for comfort. Kunimi was quick to replace the wet towel on the youngers head after dunking it back in water.

"You really are troublesome", Kageyama snapped his head to the side, looking at Kindaichi with wide eyes but his eyes softening at seeing Yuu with a strained smile on his face.

"Sorry Kin", he says softly, squeezing the boys hand in apology. By this time Kunimi had sat next to Kageyama on bed, there sides pressing together, "Sorry Kun" he says too, resting his head on the others shoulder.

Both the Seijou boys looked at each other with soft smiles, they enjoyed seeing their youngest friend being affectionate and calm. Soon enough Kunimi felt more weight being pressed into him. He looked down only to see the Karasuno boy asleep on him, snuggled up nicely against his side. He smiled and ran his fingers through the Setters lush hair, noticing the lack of heat rolling off him, a good sign of his fever breaking.

Kindaichi grins at the peaceful boy asleep on his best friend, seeing the two boys slowly shift down into a more comfortable position, Kunimi dragging Kageyama into him, allowing the younger on to nuzzle into his chest, he moved over a little, patting the space on the other side of the boy, "Come, join us Kin". With that the eldest slide into the small bed, squishing the 3 together, putting one arm under Tobio's and Akira's head, the other going around Tobio's waist, intertwining his fingers with Akira's. 

They'd talk about this later, they all knew it's only result in them being together officially in the end anyways, and with that they allowed themselves to relax fully next to Kageyama.

If Karasuno and Aoba Johsai walked in to see this surprise they never said anything. But they do have photos to prove it happened for blackmail 😈

••••••••••••••••••  
Word count: 5269

FINAL PARTTT

ENJOYYYYY

~ Emz 💖


End file.
